


A Happy Poem

by talltrees5



Series: Train tickets and other objects of note [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Isolation, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltrees5/pseuds/talltrees5
Summary: A prose poem about how I used to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always struggled with having healthy relationships. This is me beginning to deal with that and since I have nowhere else to publish anything, the internet can have this.

A piece  
well-written  
well-played  
well-performed  
and she is smiling.

A head that does not ache  
a back that does not complain  
eyes that do not burn with fatigue  
toes that are not cold  
and she is smiling.

An empty mind  
an empty heart  
an empty soul  
a pair of empty eyes  
and she is smiling.


End file.
